babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
1995-1997 Reprints
Starting with book #89 in September 1995, all the books in The Baby-Sitters Club main series were printed in a new style and books #1-88 were reprinted in the new style, with several books reprinted every month until June 1997, when books #85-88 were released in their reprint versions. .]] Differences between Originals and Reprints *new covers with pictures of each of the members on the left, instead of their names being listed on the back cover of the book. In addition, each character had a distinct pattern and color scheme for her book. *Two scrapbook pages for the book's narrator at the end of the book (with the exception of books #90, 96, and 104 since Abby was still a new character at that point) *Fill-in-the-blank 'Notebook pages' related to the subject of the book *A "Dear Reader" Letter from Ann M. Martin about the subject of the book, or behind-the-scenes details *An offer for a new version of the BSC Fan Club. *Some of the earlier books, including books #1-7 and #45, were reprinted with different cover art created by illustrator Hodges Soileau. For books #1-4, different cover artist had done the original illustrations. In the case of books #5-7, Soileau did both the original illustrations and new reprint illustrations. Accurate Date of Publication The first printings of all reprint books #1 -88 occurred between September 1995 and June 1997, with several books first reprinted each month. However, for some reason many book databases such as amazon list the reprints with an inaccurate date published. The following is a list of accurate publishing dates, sourced from the copyright page of the first printing of a reprint book. To find this date, first ensure the book is a first printing, determined by a complete descending left number line 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. Then determine the year by looking at the number line on the right, and determine the month by looking at the number in the middle. *copyright page did not specify a month, so the publication date is assumed based on previous and following books Book Covers for each baby-sitter For each book, the background pattern on the left indicated the baby-sitter narrating the book, while the main color background changed for each book. Baby-sitters Club 2 Claudia Phantom Phone Calls reprint cover.jpg|#2 - Claudia's books have a blue artwork pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 3 The Truth about Stacey reprint cover.jpg|#3 - Stacey's covers have a tan vertical line pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 4 Mary Anne Saves the Day reprint cover.jpg|#4 - Mary Anne's books have a flower pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 5 Dawn and the Impossible Three reprint cover.jpg|#5 - Dawn's books have a pink handkerchief pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 11 Kristy and the Snobs reprint cover.jpg|#11 - Kristy's books have a blue jean pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 14 Hello Mallory reprint cover.jpg|#14 - Mallory's books have a purple shape pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 16 Jessis Secret Language reprint cover.jpg|#16 - Jessi's books have a white and yellow checker pattern on the left Baby-sitters Club 90 Welcome to the BSC Abby 1995 cover.jpg|#90 - Abby's books have a maroon red pattern on the left Photos indicating members of the club *On the left side of the reprint covers, there are photos of the members of the club for the given book. This is useful information because many club members joined and left throughout the series. In addition, Mary Anne's photo changes from a long hair photo to a short hair photo after she cuts her hair in book #60. *Books #1-4 have the girls who started the club: Kristy, Mary Anne, Claudia, Stacey *In Book #5 Dawn joins *in #13, Stacey leaves to go back to New York *In #14, Mallory and Jessi join *In #28, Stacey returns to Stoneybrook and rejoins the club *In #67, Dawn moves back to California *In #69, Shannon joins the BSC temporarily to replace Dawn *Around #82, Dawn comes back *From #83-87, Stacey quits the club *In #88, Dawn leaves for California for good *In #90, Abby joins the club *In #126, Mallory leaves to go to boarding school Category:Publishing